


Behind the mask

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival knows Gwaine the best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the mask

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta. As I had not a lot of inspiration for this one, I decided to do a "true" drabble (100 words)... And I ended writing two drabbles!

Gwaine was easily amused. Always smiling, laughing. He loved pranks and jokes. He loved to make them and even to be the object of it.

Gwaine was exuberant and loud. He loved to be the center of the attention, to amuse his audience.

But Percival knew that it was just a mask, a protecting wall to hide who he really was, to conceal his sentimal side.

Percival knew he was the only one to see Gwaine without that mask, when, at night, the Knight came to his chambers to seek protection and tenderness. Then, Gwaine stopped jesting to finally love.


End file.
